dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
RED
RED is a 2010 film about a former black-ops agent returning to action to take on a high-tech killer. Plot Frank Moses, a former black-ops CIA agent, is now living a quiet life in retirement. However, he begins to feel lonely and often chats on the phone with Sarah, a customer service agent working for Frank's pension office in Kansas City. His life is disrupted when a hit squad raids his house in the middle of the night. Frank kills all the assassins and, knowing they would have tapped his phone, goes to Kansas City to protect Sarah. She becomes Frank's reluctant companion while he tries to find out who is trying to kill him, and track down his old black ops team for help. Meanwhile, CIA agent William Cooper is assigned to hunt and kill Frank. Frank first goes to New Orleans to find his mentor Joe, currently living in a retirement community and terminally ill, who tells him that the hit squad Frank killed were also responsible for the murder of a news reporter. While avoiding Cooper, Frank and Sarah find clues left behind by the deceased reporter, which leads them to a hit list. They then track down Marvin, a former black-ops agent and paranoid conspiracy theorist, to provide more information. Marvin tells them that the names on the list were all connected to a secret mission in Guatemala that Frank participated in in 1981, and that one name, Gabriel Singer, is still alive. The trio track down Singer, who tells them that the mission involved extracting a person from a village and that everybody on the list have been killed to silence them. Singer is then assassinated by a sniper, and the team makes their escape as Cooper closes in. With the help of Russian secret agent Ivan Simanov, Frank and Sarah infiltrate the CIA headquarters to steal the file but Frank is injured in the process. Joe, having escaped an attempt on his life, helps extract the team and joins them. The team hides out in Victoria's house for first aid. Victoria who misses her old life as a wetwork agent, joins the team as well. After reviewing the file, all the team can figure out is that the only man involved not on the list, arms trafficker Alexander Dunning, has some way of protecting himself. The team arrives at Dunning's house, where he reveals under interrogation that the mission was to extract Vice-President Robert Stanton, who at the time was a young lieutenant that experienced a breakdown and massacred the village. It becomes apparent that Stanton is trying to erase all the loose ends as he plans to run for president. At that moment, Cooper and the FBI surround Dunning's mansion. Cooper tries to negotiate Frank's surrender, but Frank tells Cooper about the vice-president's treachery, which shakes his faith. Joe sacrifices himself by taking Frank's place and pretending to give up. An unknown sniper kills Joe as he leaves the mansion, despite Cooper ordering his own men to hold fire. The confusion buys the team enough time to escape, but Sarah is captured. Frank calls Cooper and threatens to kill his family if Sarah is harmed, and that he intends to kill Stanton. The team, along with Ivan (revealed to be Victoria's former lover), infiltrate Stanton's fundraising gala in Chicago and successfully kidnap him despite Cooper's best efforts to stop them. Frank calls Cooper and says he is willing to trade Stanton for Sarah. At the meeting point, Dunning arrives and reveals that he is the mastermind behind the assassinations and that Stanton was merely a pawn and scapegoat. Cooper's handler, Cynthia Wilkes, is also in on the plot. Disgusted with Dunning and Wilkes' greed and corruption and being used by her and Dunning, Cooper gives Moses the key to his handcuffs and shoots Wilkes while Marvin and Victoria kill Dunning's bodyguards, and Frank kills Dunning by crushing his windpipe, using his hidden M1911 pistol. Cooper agrees to let Frank and his team go. As they leave the scene, Frank and Sarah are eager to start a new life together. The final scene shows Frank and Marvin in Moldova, fleeing from Moldovan Army troops with a stolen nuclear device, in a wooden wheelbarrow with Marvin wearing a dress being pushed by Frank, as part of returning a favor to Ivan for his help. Cast *Bruce Willis as Frank Moses *Mary-Louise Parker as Sarah Ross *Morgan Freeman as Joe Matheson *John Malkovich as Marvin Boggs *Helen Mirren as Victoria Winters *Karl Urban as William Cooper *Brian Cox as Ivan Simanov *Richard Dreyfuss as Alexander Dunning *Ernest Borgnine as Henry *Julian McMahon as Vice President Stanton *James Remar as Gabriel Singer *Michelle Nolden as Michelle Cooper *Rebecca Pidgeon as Cynthia Wilkes Production The film was shot in Canada and Louisiana. Gallery Red poster.jpg Videos External links *Red IMDB 1 RED